Forever In Your Memory
by Sheryl
Summary: 3 years sicne they saw eahc other, memories forgotten and a war between two forces who will win?
1. Chapter 1: voices in the mist

Chapter 1: Songs in the Distance  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes as she lay down in her dorm, College was great, she had new friends, and was having a great time, she even let her hair grow a little, it now shoulder length, and slightly layered, thinking of what she had to do tomorrow, her classes where cancelled, and so that gave her plenty of time to do her running, it was her hobby, feeling the ground beneath her feet, seeing everything pass by and only stopping when she had to.but she never wanted to stop. It had been 3 years since she last seen Van or Fanelia, or Gaea. Missing them, but there memories fading for some reason, she didn't understand it, how could she forget all that happened there, sometime shaving to struggle with there names. Now turning onto her side and sighing softly, seeing the full moon shine brightly through the gap in the curtains, her roommate gone out to party, and she wouldn't be back for hours, not wanting to know what she did while she was gone. Not caring, she had no time for partying, always having to study, and had a feeling of loneliness, just wanting to go onto the track and run for hours, not wanting to talk to anyone, just wanting to be alone. Now trying to sleep once again closing her eyes, but snapping them open...hearing a voice, a song, someone was singing, straining to hear as she held her breath, those faint words, haunting with sorrow, and dancing in her memories long forgotten, slowly sitting up and walking towards the window, drawing the curtains aside and glancing around.the music now stopped and she saw nothing, just the foggy streets below, only 5 minutes away from the College. "Get a grip..." She told herself, brushing her fingers through her hair stressfully, exams where close, and she was always tense around this time of year, probably just imaging the song.but then it continued again and she raised a brow looking out and gasping, seeing a figure walking slowly through the fog, barely visible, but she saw it, and the voice was coming from it, obviously a her...unless a guy could have such a high pitched voice (no offence) Grabbing her jacket off the end table and opening her drawer to grab for her wallet, just a natural reaction, whenever she went out she always grabbed it just in case she needed some money or ID, but as she pulled it out, a card fell with it, softly and slowly floating down to the ground, and silently landing on the hard wood floor. She froze, looking at it, hearing the song being sung loudly still, kneeling down and picking it up, it was one of her old tarot cards, she gave up fortune telling long ago...but always kept them close. Seeing the backing of the colourful design then turning it over, and getting a hurt expression in her gaze, the lovers. Not realizing she placed the rest pf the deck in her pocket as she ran out of the room, wearing her light blue star pj's, not caring right now, running down the staircase and towards the front doors of the lobby, the security guard asleep, no problem from him luckily, and stepping outside, swallowed by the thick fog, listening for the singing...it was faint now, but she knew where it was, heading to the right, down the street her foot steps echoing behind her as they hit the pavement 


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers of a Memory

Her breathing now heavy as she ran forwards it seemed like forever, having to stop once or twice to listen for the song. What was she doing? Thinking she was going crazy but she didn't care, she would go crazy if she didn't find out who and what was singing, turning a corner, and running through an entrance in a fence, wondering where she was and raising a brow, seeing the track field of her old high school, it was dark, but the light of the full moon gently etched out the area in a pail blue light, running towards the track and stopping as she glanced around, this was all to familiar, shaking her head as she saw nothing but emptiness.  
  
"Where are you?!" She yelled allowed, far from any houses not worrying about disrupting anyone and not bothering about that even if there where, it was past midnight now, walking a little further down the track but jumping back as the lights turned on, revealing the hidden and looking at the grassy center the track went around raising a brow curiously and seeing a girl standing there. She wore a long flowing white dress, and had dark black hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Her voice, as soft as a lullaby and enchanting calling to her like a spell.  
  
She smiled at Hitomi, reaching out her hands for a warm embrace, calling her forth. But Hitomi hesitated as she stepped back once slowly, not knowing what to do, what to think of this person, wondering if she was really here at all. And as she thought that the girl stopped singing seeming saddened at her reluctance.  
  
"Hitomi..." She whispered as she closed her eyes her arms lowering and her face pointed towards the ground, then looking up angered and holding out her hand once more, and clenching it tight into a fist, this time Hitomi let out a shrill ear piercing scream, feeling something grasp her around the waist tightly, and continually was getting tighter and tighter, hardly able to breath as she gasped looking upwards towards the sky, at the moon, her vision blurred as she felt dizzy from the lack of breath, and before she slipped into unconsciousness, saw a bright light surround her and feeling herself lifted. Whispering a name she longed to speak aloud or so long. "Van..." and then her whole world went black 


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten and Found

She let out a small groan as she opened her eyed but winced at the harsh rays of light, hearing a bird sing in the distance, and feeling the dew wet grass beneath her, wondering a moment as she slowly sat up. "Where am I...who.am I?" she asked grasping her for head with her hands feeling a pulsing pain there, and looking around. It was a vast field, filled with wild flower of purples and blues, blended in with the shade of the green grass, now turning her gaze upwards and seeing the blue sky so bright, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand, the mystic moon seen clearly, and slowly she rose to her feet taking in the sweet scent of the flowers and smiling softly, even though she couldn't remember where or who she was, only a song was placed into her thoughts  
  
"Follow my love, follow me heart, together we shall be, only in dreams forgotten" The first verse playing over and over in her mind, a breeze sweeps past, her light blue dress gently waving as it caresses her form. And in the distance, hearing hoof beats coming her way.  
  
Meanwhile in Fanelia  
  
Van restlessly paces the throne room his throne room, now King of Fanelia as he glanced around, wondering what all of this could mean, first there was the dreams of Hitomi's return, and now this.. He held out the card one of Hitomi's tarot cards as she called them to tell fortunes, it was the moon glancing outside and looking at the mystic moon from his window and sighs, its been so long since he's seen her...too long. Smiling in remembrance, seeing her face in his minds eye but stopping as he was interrupted "Van! We have news!" Allen said running in, with a piece of parchment, holding it out and sighing with relief those stairs getting to him. "What is it?" Van asked as he took it within his hands and started to read, skimming over the first few sentences and letting Allen explain. "There's a report of a beam last night, it might be her, but worse, Celest has taken siege of our western forces sir, her witchcraft is to much for us we have to use-"Allen was stopped abruptly. "no I wont use escaflowne ever again.it will only cause more damage, and besides if it where to get into the wrong hands.for all we know Celest might be wanting us to give her the chance to take it from us, I can't!" Allen said clenching his jaw as he spoke, he wanted to use escaflowne, to feel the power around him as he mercilessly and easily swept through the enemies defences missing that feeling, but holding back the temptation, knowing what would happen. Then realizing what Allen said "A beam where?! Take me there" Allen nodded and they both headed quickly towards the stables.  
  
Hitomi started to walk slowly towards the form that headed towards her, of course curious of who and what they where but also wondering if they could help her, wanting to know where she was, and maybe they knew who she was as well. One was a male the other was a female, looking around there mid 20's wondering a moment as she smiled at them, nodding a hello, and they nodded back.  
  
"Where here to take you to our Leader, we know you have questions, but please we must hurry." The woman said seeming eager to get away from this place, the creature they rode was unlike anything she'd ever seen, wondering what she was comparing it too unsure, but she raised a brow not moving towards or away.  
  
"Who...is your leader?" she asks, she couldn't help it, she had to ask that smiling her curiosity unable to be suppressed, but stopped as she turned hearing another set of hoof beats coming this way from the other direction, watching as they neared but gasped as her wrist was seized and she was pulled towards the man.  
  
"Come on we have much time we must leave now.Shasta take care of our little visitors.." The man said, his dark cold eyes staring down at the confused Hitomi, and watched the newcomers, smiling softly and waving a hello, but blinking as she was picked up and placed onto the strange creature.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van said in shock recognizing her before he was even in sight, but now he was up close seeing her now made him feel so overwhelmed with compressed emotions he could help but smile, something he hadn't done in a while, but he narrowed his eyes at the Black dragon soldiers, there armour showing there side clearly, and there crest carved onto there chest plates, and seeing the girl he longed to see for so long forced upon the back of the riders stead. "Let her go!" Van demanded as he unsheathed his sword that was strapped around his waits, and holding the reins tightly, keeping the creature steady.  
  
The soldiers only laughed as the man kicked the sides of his horse(calling it that) hard, and starting at a quick run towards the west where his Celest waited. 


	4. chapter 4: wonder

Chapter 4 Greetings  
  
Hitomi looked back as she rode upon the back of the horse like creature her arms wrapped tightly around the mans armour, seeing the blonde haired man start to fight with a sword and shook her head looking away, not liking fighting to much, but having a strange vision, a bridge...a kiss.sorrow.. what was this? And what had that man called her? Hitomi, was that her name? why was he so shocked to see her, she didn't know him, feeling saddened as she looked ahead now, the flowers whipping past in streaks of blues and purples, feeling her hair being blown back by the wind, closing her eyes a moment and sighing, everything so confusing, but she didn't fight to get away, feeling like a helpless child, and if she let go of this man who was steering the creature they where both on, she would fall and get hurt...badly most likely, and not wanting this man to get angry at her, his grip was firm, and hurt, looking at her wrist seeing the red marks from his hand when I grabbed her earlier forcing her onto the horse.  
  
She looked out into the field thinking she heard something, another verse to the song, straining her hearing to understand..  
  
With wings ill carry you to my heart, back again, how could you forget?  
  
Van let out a yell as he cursed, feeling the soldier's blade slice his arm, and wincing as he grasped the fresh wound, Allen backing him up, raising his own sword and stabbing it towards the woman there was no mercy in his strike. A direct hit, a scream and a thud, the sword lodged into the woman's chest, through her heart as she lay motionless on the ground, Allen unsheathing his sword, and putting it back in its holster at his side, and bowing his head sorrowfully, he would loose a bit of sleep for this, but now raised his head to Van. "You alright?" He asked, more concerned about Hitomi at the moment but also, hoped it wasn't serious. "I'm fine..." Van murmured, being stick up as he looked at his blood covered hand, not even turning to the woman Allen had slain, her blood tainting the green grass, and turning the flowers a crimson red, but he looked in the direction Hitomi was taken, narrowing his eyes looking at Allen, whenever yelled at him before now. "Why didn't you go after them?! I had this covered, who knows what Celest has planned." He cursed once more and turned his back to Allen, walking to his horse, and mounting quickly, but listening to Allen's response. "What do you mean? I couldn't leave you here, look at you, if I hadn't come in you would have-"but he was cut off. "Just..shut up, we have to find her..." And without another word Van rode off quickly, Leaving Allen behind to catch up if he wished, no longer feeling his wound, but thriving off a feeling he missed, thinking of Hitomi, needing to hold her again, needing to keep her safe. But something bothering him, she didn't call to him, she had a look of confusion when he looked at him, wondering after all, if she broke her promise, to never forget. 


	5. Chapter 5: Celest

It was always dark in the room, just beyond the entrance to the castle, the curtains drawn shut, and everything so quiet, the only sound is the constant tick of the time piece that hung over the large metallic doors.cold, she liked it cold, sitting on the chair so far up, a set of stairs that had over 50 steps, and a girl sitting at the very top on the chair, slowly opening her eyes drawing in a breath, seeming to have difficulty as she strained to focus the room around her, coming from a deep meditation of sorts and watching the door, knowing someone was close.  
  
And just as she sat up, the doors swung open, brining in the light from outside, how it stung her eyes, those crystal blue eyes, but she didn't not wince or move her arm to shield it away no, sitting like a porcelain doll as she watched Gallic enter, her most trusted soldier, and beside him..  
  
"Hitomi..."she whispered and nodded, waving her hand to Gallic, who bowed and without a word left, closing the large doors behind him.  
  
As if on cue Hitomi looked up, following the cold marble steps up and up, hardly able to see, and raised a brow curious, wondering a moment if she's seen this girl before, but no, she couldn't have.but this girl before her was as beautiful as the nights sky, but as cold as a harsh winters breeze, and so pail, and fragile looking, her black hair in waves surrounding her, gently touching the floor, and wearing a white dress, that contrasted with her hair in a remarkable way.  
  
I'm glad you could come. Hitomi blinked, glancing around, where had that come from, sounding as if from all directions then hearing a small laugh and looking up at the girl do not worry, it is only you and I in this room...Through my mind I speak. The voice strong as if she was standing right beside her and talking right into Hitomi's ear, but no the girl was way above on her pedestal, not moving an inch.  
  
"Who are you?" Hitomi asked, wincing as her voice bounced off the walls of the large room, sounding dreadfully loud, and her own voice asking herself the question, unable to answer the echoes.  
  
I am here to help you.My name is Celest I rule this land that you now stand in, forgive my guard for mistreating you...but we had to rush you here, to try and keep you out of harms way, you where almost taken by our enemies Celest paused closing her eyes, from what Hitomi could see, it seemed she was asleep, but then she opened those startling eyes once more, staring down at Hitomi softly.  
  
"You mean those men who started to fight?" Hitomi asked slightly confused, but summoning up a picture in her mind of them as she rode off with the soldier.  
  
Yes.they want to destroy me for my work, I've tried so hard to please others..but all I get in return is hatred and pain there seemed a hit of sarcasm in her voice...or thought as Hitomi put it, stepping closer, but hugging her arms lightly, feeling the sting of the cold that wrapped around her they are dangerous, who knows what they would have done. But she stopped. The girl looking straight ahead at the door, as it slowly opened, and Gallic stepping through, his head bowed.  
  
"Forgive me your majesty. we have intruders, the king is on the premises what are your orders?" He did not look up, keeping his head bowed down, the girl smiled slightly as she thought looking at Hitomi a moment then at the guard, and in her mind she spoke again, Hitomi catching the message that was sent, and Gallic nodded once more, backing away and then turned, waving to a few guards as they set out the doors closing shut once more, and Hitomi gasping as she looked at Celest, getting a chill at her orders, but seeing her emotionless expression as she watched her moment, no pity in her eyes, but no hatred, watching Hitomi's reaction.  
  
"Kill them?!" 


	6. chapter 6: waiting in the dark

Van crept up behind a wall, as two soldiers passed, signalling to Allen to wait. this was foolish he knew it, he should have went back to gather a team, no this wasn't foolish it was pure suicide, but he had to listen to his heart, feeling Hitomi was close, and nothing not even death would stop him. Once the guards passed, he nodded and Allen followed stepping up beside him and glanced around, which way to go? Van smiled slightly, glad Allen was such a faithful friend, he would follow him to the ends of this world and stare the faces of death together, and he needed him now more then ever.  
  
"Alright what's the plan?" Allen asked getting ready to grab his sword once more; they had gotten past the first few guards without bloodshed. it was easy they where asleep at there posts, but Van couldn't stop thinking it was a little to easy, where was the tough security he heard about, no one ever got in without notice before.  
  
"Uhh." Van raised a brow not looking at Allen  
  
"Oh no don't tell me you don't have a plan!" Allen raised his voice slightly as he spoke now a little angry.  
  
"SHHH, you want them to catch us now?...of course I have a plan, I'm not that stupid" he didn't have a plan but wouldn't admit that, glancing around once more, and nodded starting to walk again, now seeing that there where no guards in sight at all, and pondering a moment.  
  
"Something's not right." Allen spoke uneasily already grasping the hilt of his sword and glancing around nervously.  
  
But van stopped dead in his tracks, listening a moment, hearing a faint whisper pass him.  
  
Van.  
  
His name echoed throughout the area, glancing around, it was Hitomi's voice, turning to Allen wondering if he heard anything " Did you just..?" But stopped, seeing Allen's confused expression and quickly took cover behind a crate, its contents unknown but had a smell that made your mouth feel cottony, shaking his head as he sighed but turned as he heard it again.  
  
Van, where are you?  
  
This time the voice more urgent and sounding scared, van feeling his heart sink with sorrow as he glanced around.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van looked around worried, as she stood up forgetting about having to hide, Allen grabbing him and pulling him down quickly.  
  
"What the hells wrong with you? You're the one telling me to be careful and quiet when your about to get us killed by blowing our cover" he said harshly, just above a whisper, glancing around to make sure no one saw and nodded in satisfaction...no one was around still.  
  
"Don't you hear her?" Van exclaimed aloud worried beyond belief, wanting to hear her again, but not hearing her voice anymore and shaking his head in aggravation as Allen just sighed.  
  
"Look.we should go back and get some others, where not going to get very far, I don't know but this feels like a ." Allen had stopped seeing Van suddenly get up and start running down towards the castle, the doors wide open.  
  
"Damn it Van!" Allen yelled after him, why didn't he listen for once, but he sighed as he followed quickly not going to let him do this alone, besides, deep down, he still felt strongly for the girl from the mystic moon, always reminded whenever he closed his eyes of her cheerful smile, and they way whenever she was scared she would always come closer, making you feel wanted, but he pushed all these aside, knowing Van, and his feelings where more then his own, running through the opening, not noticing the metal doors silently close behind him, feeling a wave of cold sweep past him as he readied himself for anything. 


	7. cahpter 7: deception

How could she sleep, it was almost impossible, staring at the dark ceiling, wondering if there even was one, she didn't see any, a black empty void that hovered over her bed, not realizing as she self consciously fiddled with a necklace that hung around her neck on a black chain. The emblem shaped as a dragon, black in colour as well matching the chain, with a red jewel in the claw which grasped it firmly. Not knowing it was there actually.  
  
She was rushed out of that room quickly after she asked what she meant by kill them...hoping she did not mean those harsh words, no one deserved to die, not even strangers whom she never met, how could she feel such pity and remorse for those who wished to cause herself harm, trusting celest...who else did she have to trust, everything happening so fast, and was confused beyond belief, but was calm, unable to lash out at her thoughts, to try and reorganize them in some way. Letting out a soft sigh as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair trying to think a moment as she closed her eyes, hearing in her mind over and over the song, now it was up to the third line..  
  
Follow my love, follow me heart, together we shall be, only in dreams forgotten With wings ill carry you to my heart, back again, how could you forget?  
  
Our love I thought was eternal, but now it's been imprisoned, come back to my love  
  
"Oh it doesn't make any sense..." She sighed sitting up and letting her bare feet touch the cold floor feeling a small shiver crawl up her spine, but shaking it off, why was it so cold and dark here? Why did she feel so lonely, walking to the window that was sealed shut tight, but not bothering to open it, looking up at the night sky smiling at the mystic moon a moment but going into a trance of sorts as she stared at it longer.  
  
"Ill never forget you! I promise!.." Seeing a bright light surround her and her grasp on his arms being ripped away tears forming in her eyes as she stared at her love. "I promise!"  
  
She gasped stepping away from the window, seeing his face, oh how much she missed his face, the tears that escaped her in the vision now flowing once more now, touching them with the tips of her fingers and she shook hr head, but before she could call out his name, truly remember, a red light appeared, looking down at the dragon emblem, the stone shining lightly, and she forgot once more, smiling softly as she walked away form the window, Vans face, her love, and all emotions, escaping her memory, held fast in its imprisonment.  
  
Sitting back down on the bed and laying down, slowly closing her eyes feeling sleeps grasp engulf her, everything turning into darkness and drifting into a light sleep, her dreams one puzzle after another, only given certain pieces that would never fit together, missing the rest.  
  
"Damnit!" Van cursed as he pried at the bars with his hands, what was going on! First there was no guards then all of a sudden as soon as they entered that room, they where surrounded, closing his eyes as she rest his forehead on the cold steel bars, fighting back a few tears as she bit his lower lip hard, fighting the pain inside and out, having gashes on his arms and a slice across his cheek, his payment for trying to fight off guards that outnumbered him 100 to 1, looking behind him at the unconscious Allen, to whom he owed a thousand apologies, it was all his fault he was here, trapped in this cell alone, and there fate unknown. Remembering every hit, every blow he had taken for him, the pain of the wounds not hurting him much at all, it was just his heart that ached, wondering why they didn't put him out of his misery then and there, why they kept them alive.  
  
"I can hear you.but where are you, I'm so close." he spoke to himself, listening, hearing Hitomi some how, hearing her voice over and over in his mind, some would think he had gone mad, but no, he heard it, opening his eyes as he looked up, and gasped stepping back, seeing before him a shape, not knowing what it was the light of the flame casting its shadow across the stone walls, appearing the shape of a .but it couldn't be? How could it, following the mutated shadow towards its host, and looking up, up at the wonderful eyes of..  
  
"Hitomi.."he whispered as he smiled over to her, watching as she walked towards him, her smile just as he remembered, her hair.a little longer having seen it as she was riding on the soldiers horse, it made her look older but he loved it just the same any part of her was beautiful. But She did not speak as she stopped just within arms reach of him, watching him a moment, in painful silence they stared at each other.  
  
"You have to get out.you have to" She whispered without moving her lips still smiling softly at him, reaching out her hand and gently caressing his cheeks whipping away a tear that freely rolled down.  
  
He winced, her touch was cold, and painful, like ice, but he ignored it, not thinking anything of it and shook his head "How, how can I get out, there's no way." but he was answered almost instantly.  
  
"Forget, and you will be set free." She whispered again slowly backing away  
  
"Forget? How can I forget! No wait!" he gasped reaching out for her but missed as she turned around, her form melting in with the shadows slowly, and for one brief moment, he thought her eyes had turned blue, a crystal blue, but shook it off, left alone in the darkness once more, alone in his misery, with only his unconscious companion for company, and not even Allen could subside his pain and misery.  
  
"I will never forget to love you...Hitomi.." He said as he slid down the bars, his back pressed to them as he was now seated in a crouched position, wrapping his arms around his legs and placing his forehead on his knees, letting out a stifled sob. "Never." 


	8. chapter 8

Hitomi screamed as she sat up quickly in the bed, beads of sweat on her forehead, and the blankets having been kicked off to the ground. Hearing the gentle patter of the rain as it hit the windowpane, the sound calming to her ears as she let out a long sigh, slowly getting up and looking around. The dream quickly forgotten, not even knowing what it was about, but still feeling her heart beat race. It was early morning. The door to her room was half-open as if someone had come in but she wasn't sure and so shrugged. But stopped as she looked at the post of her bed, and saw a dress laying on it, beckoning for her to wear, and so, after glancing around and making sure noone was around, she changed into it. The black dress hugging her sides nicely it having no straps and gently fanning off at the bottom, stopping at her ankles. A pair of matching strap on heels, she felt funny wearing such things, wondering if she always wore them, but she couldn't remember so shrugged, now turning to the door once more and raised a brow. Gallic was standing there, although back turned, and not going to look until she said it was safe to, but speaking aloud in that strong voice of his. "Her majesty wishes your audience for the judgement taking place in the courtyard this morning.." Hitomi smiled and nodded stepping up to him slowly and silently, seeing his dark brown hair that was short and slightly spiked at the top as he stared ahead. He looked no more than 18 and his armor just as dark as the rest of this place, covering his muscular body, she never noticed how handsome he was before, although only having gotten a short look at him. Smiling still Hitomi stepped up beside him "Alright.I'm ready then" letting out a small chuckle as he jumped suddenly, a little high strung he seemed, although she didn't blame him, she wanted to spook him a little, just to see his reaction, wondering if he knew she was coming and so she guessed seeing his reaction he hadn't his cheeks flushing a light red as he scanned her over, then turned once more ahead of him. Clearing his throat and nodded, now leading her out of the room and into the hallway. Noone spoke for a moment, then Hitomi, hating such silence spoke but softly, not wanting to hear her echo again, it made her edgy, and these walls where the same as the room Celeste was usually in, dark and easily able to shoot back your voice. "Where am I anyway?" She asked, she knew basically where she was but not exactly, besides it was something to talk about. He nodded understanding and as he kept the same steady pace, glanced at her a moment. "You are in Gaia. A large world, very beautiful as you have seen by now and at peace, well until 5 months ago anyway. My.master and lord Van had an argument about that log ago, I don't know what it was about, and so.they never got over it." He seemed to be hiding something else not wanting or not able to tell her. But Hitomi just nodded softly keeping her gaze on him and her smile remaining on her face the whole time. "Gaia." She whispered as she pondered but snapped out of her thoughts and asked another question " What's your name?" "Gallic.I'm well, I'm just Gallic" he nodded and smiled to her his dark blue eyes catching her gaze a moment but then he turned them back ahead of him. "That's a nice name.What's mine?" She asked so suddenly trying to trick him into telling. "Hit."He stopped walking a moment and raised a brow looking at her, then shook his head and chuckled he wasn't supposed to tell her that " I don't know, maybe you should as her majesty next time you see her, she would know.." he spoke this time being more careful, but smiling none the less, she was clever. Noone spoke for a while now passing through two marble doors and coming out to a pass long rows of pillars holding up a roof above, that blocked the falling rain. It looking like walls of water around then, Hitomi smiled, letting her hand gently be caressed by the cold water, and then looking at her escort once more with a small sigh. "..uhh..gallic?" She asked one more question, btu he didn't seem to mind, nodding lightly as he turned his gaze to hers once more. "Yeah?" he asked wondering what she would ask this time, but was prepared for anything. "why..cant I remember anything about myself, and yet..i can remember the rain, the sun, named of objects, and the smell of roses, but I cant remember who or what I am, and why im here!" she closed her eyes drawing in a shuddered breath as she hugged her arms lightly feelign about to cry, confused and scared all over again. Gallic stopped walking and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her aswell and for some comfort smiling softly at her, no words needed, not wanting her to cry. Hitomi looked up at him her gaze now locked on his and smiled back feeling a sense of knowing when she was around him. Glad she had him as a friend, or so she thought of him as one anyway, and so she nodded lightly wiping her cheeks lightly, seeing the rain start to stop, now only a small drizzle and whispered. "Thanks.." He nodded, and let her go slowly, turning his gaze back ahead of him and started to walk once more, Hitomi right beside him and together they walked towards the courtyard  
  
To be continued. 


	9. chapter 9 free fall

Chapter 9  
  
Van struggled as the guards grasped his arms tightly, raising him up roughly from the stone floor of the cell. Allen having the same treatment done onto himself aswell, letting out a painful cry, but then remaining silent as they where forced up the spiraling staircase that lead up to the entrance of the courtyard. His bruises painful and his wounds stung but he kept his head high, not going to let them kill him without his pride fully intact, but still of all the painful punishments and tortures they could throw at him, not even death could subside the pain that lay within his heart, for what Hitomi (or so he thought) had told him. he was already dead, or dying inside, and if he did survive this judgement as he was told, he would never see the beauty of a smile, or the joy of a laugh.  
  
His love still there, and it never changing but no longer feeling Hitomi's love in return.  
  
He winced at the harsh light above ground so used to the damp dark cell, letting his eyes adjust a moment to see. Before him was a vast army, clad in black armor leaving a path for him and Allen to follow, towards the stage where they would be brought before the Queen herself, there bodies shielding anyway of escape, if he wished to escape, glancing back at his friend.  
  
Allen nodded lightly seeing the look in vans eyes, a deep sorrow and pain, sorry for having brought him into this mess, but Allen just slightly smiled, forced of course, but he smiled none the less, glancing around eagerly at the crowd, then returning his gaze to the ground as they where marched up onto the stage, there hands tied up infront of them, and two guards on either side of them to make sure they didn't try to run for it, although it would be suicide to try and escape.  
  
Vans gaze looks up to the balcony overhanging the courtyard the queen standing on it, but his gaze was caught on someone else, and not moving, feeling his heart as it began to shatter from pain.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hello Hitomi, I trust you slept well.. Celest's calm voice rang throughout her mind, she nodded as she stepped up beside the Queen, clouds covering the sky, blocking the rays of the harsh sun. Then looking down and her mouth opened in awe, the whole ground looked as a black ocean, waves of black shining armor covering the ground, leaving only a small gap for the stage where the prisoners where held.  
  
We are here to judge Lord Van and Allen Schizar of fanalea! if you couldn't hear Celest's telepathic words, there would have only been a harsh silence that filled the area. The crowd cheered, sounding like the waves of an ocean as they crashed hard into a side of a cliff but celest raised a hand and in a moment everything was silent once more.  
  
You are charged with murder of 10 of my guards, trespassing on laws of our agreement and attempt of treason and assassination of myself She paused turning her clear blue eyes to Hitomi, watching her a moment.  
  
Hitomi was watching vans every move, every breath, confused beyond belief half of her knowing him, the other half finding him a complete stranger. Trying to grasping her mind what Was forcing itself to be remembered, no longer paying attention to what celest was saying, not even hearing it actually, seeing the hurt look as the man on the stage watched her aswell.  
  
Now hearing a loud cheer from the crowd below, not knowing what was commanded. But then, she smiled, seeing his face within her minds eye, not as he was now no, but slightly younger, he was smiling, and saying something words blocked out, but she tried to read his lips as he repeated it over and over. Seeing his beautiful eyes, seeing his love contained with them, then a name, sure she was just told it only moment before, but it was different now, recognizing it for which it belonged to.van.  
  
But something was wrong, now the memory and the face was starting to fade seeing a red light once more glow around her, shaking her head but gasped, coming out of her thoughts and seeing van untied, but that wasn't what scared her, she saw all the soldiers facing him, unsheathing there swords that glimmered in the pail light and ready to strike.  
  
"VAN!!!" She screamed running towards the edge of the balcony, seeing him look up at her in shock, reaching out her arms, but he was so far, so helpless.  
  
"Van run! Get out of here!.ough.." She felt herself being held back, two strong hands grasping her arms, and she struggled to get free, managing to get her left hand free, and making a fist, pulling her arm back and swinging hard towards the guards face, it hit, and he sprawled back from shock not expecting that, hiding her gaze from Celest's cold stare, now free, but something was wrong, she was let go as she pulled at the same time, tripping and toppling over the edge of the balcony, looking up at the sky, the dark sky, and falling towards the ground quickly.  
  
to be continued. 


	10. chapter 10: try to remember

Her eyes remained closed, awaiting the impact that waited below, not looking down, knowing she would only see the black ocean of armour, that beckoned with deaths hands, awaiting its embrace upon her life, but suddenly felt herself lifted, no longer plunging to her death, but rising higher and higher, slowly opening her eyes, and seeing the outline in the suns rays of an angel, his white wings spread wide, and causing a gentle rise and fall effect as they flapped against the winds currents, his hair dark and soft, and the faintly familiar scent of fields, came from him as she hugged close, feeling his strong arms wrapped around her, and not letting go.  
  
Her head placed over his chest, hearing his heart race from the sudden rush of flight, it must be strenuous on the body to continually try to keep ones self raised, not to mention two people, she smiled up reaching out her hand to press against his cheek as a thank you, to express her love, but seeing a red light before her, and everything fading, her memories now being held back once more, hearing a voice as she started to slip out of consciousness, a voice she longed would speak to her forever.  
  
"Hitomi, its alright...I wont let you go..." Then everything went black.  
  
"Is she dead?" a female voice rang out, there was a low grumble and then a voice.  
  
"No, she's not dead, she's just unconscious." A wise voice answered, princess Millerna grabbing a few blankets from laundry basket and placing them onto there rightful shelves, sighing as the servants again reminded her that she shouldn't do such things, that was what they where paid for. But she would just wave them away, and smile, not minding a little work.  
  
"She's been asleep forever! Is it true that she doesn't remember anything? That's what the rumours are." Merle purred as she scratched at the floor boards with her claws a moment, and then pricked her ears up, thinking she heard someone, and narrowed her eyes. With a huff, she got up, moving a drawer away, revealing a hole " You perverted little man!" She yelled, seeing the mole man stick his head up, raising her foot and kicking it down, feeling the impact hit the top of his head and hearing him crash down his tunnel, one of the many, smiling with satisfaction but blinking hearing Hitomi let out a small whimper from where she lay.  
  
"Oh...she is alive. LORD VAN!!! SHES WAKING UP!!" she cheered happily and ran out of the room, chanting the words over and over, her tail flicking softly back and forth.  
  
The princess just chuckle at the cat girl's energetic spirit and sighed sitting down at the edge of the bed, seeing Hitomi slowly open her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Hitomi." She spoke softly, and carefully, if she had forgotten her memory, then this was going to be very confusing, remembering the first time she was here, and how hard it was to adjust, but then she at least remembered who she was, now not knowing anything!  
  
Hitomi blinked looking around, wondering where she was, that last thing she remembered was wings, white wings, and an angel. how could that be? Where was celest? Where was Gallic? So many questions but no answers only a soft smile from a stranger, a women she didn't know, shaking her head lightly as she sat up and backed away into the far corner of the bed hugging the sheets to her tightly, like a frightened child, the other hand grasping the necklace around her neck tightly, not letting go, feeling the claws of the metallic black dragon dig into her palm but she did not retreat her hand away. Having forgotten once again, everything.  
  
There was rushed footsteps, and then they paused in front of the door, which slowly opened, Van glancing in with a small smile, and taking one step into the room, but staying by the door, not knowing Hitomi's reaction, and not knowing what that troublesome celest had done to her either, seeing her slouched in a corner and not moving sighing softly, nodding to the princess, who smiled and stood, walking towards him.  
  
"you where right.she doesn't know anything.go easy on her" Millerna said placing a hand on his shoulder lightly and nodded, stepping out of the room and closing the door, leaving the two to talk, while merle leaned against the door, trying to listen from the other side.  
  
Van nodded to Hitomi lightly, a small hello, he had such strong emotions for her, trying to draw them back, so he wouldn't scare her, feeling the urge to wrap his arms around her and never let go, but knowing she would only pull away, which hurt him deeply, she was still in that dress, which, to him, well he liked it, but didn't care about that right now, taking a step forwards, but seeing her somehow manage to back further into the wall, her back pressed against it tightly.  
  
"You're.Lord Van." She stammered out remembering him from the Judgment in the courtyard. "Please whatever you want with me ill do it, just don't hurt me please" She begged, but became slightly confused as his glance of caution turned to one of pain, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his dark course hair.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you...i don't know what they told you Hitomi...but I'm not the bad guy here...I know you don't believe me, and I...slightly understand but, you have to trust me, like you did before." He closed his eyes and cursed in thought, he shouldn't have mentioned the *before* part but he couldn't go back seeing her ready a question but before she could ask what he meant he answered.  
  
"You don't remember..do you?" He asked with a sigh that was obvious, she shook her head and he nodded, this was getting somewhere at least they where on speaking terms, taking it slowly as he took one step closer. "Your name is Hitomi, you are from the mystic moon.there." Van smiled pointing out the window to the night sky, the planet hanging above clearly, Hitomi glanced a moment before quickly returning her gaze to van.  
  
"You where transported here, to Gaia, and was captured by the Black dragon armies forces.." he watched her reaction to this and raised a brow, she seemed upset now.  
  
"I was not captured I was saved, celest said if she hadn't saved me..you would have kidnapped me and...and.." she stopped...Celest never said what they would have done to her, gulping from the thought of some torture they had in store, but then again, why would she be in this room, if they kept her prisoner, and it was so much brighter then the other castle, even at night. And was very comfy and warm, not cold.  
  
Van just shook his head "She was lying...you see...we...I mean...I.." he stopped and took in a breath, sitting down on a chair beside the bed slowly, and not making any motion towards her. "You've been here before, somehow, celest's magic has caused you to retain your memory, I know you have gotten it back, remember on the balcony? You called out my name...and then in the.." he stopped, realizing something, no it wasn't Hitomi in the Dungeon that night, those blue eyes only belonged to one person, knowing he didn't imagine it " Damn it!" He cursed aloud and smashed his fist into the arm of the chair, blinking as he saw Hitomi retreat once more from fright and smiled nervously" Uhh...sorry, Celest is not as innocent as she told you, she's taken people slaves, good people, and turned them somehow into mindless soldiers, who only obey her, no matter what the orders.." he stopped seeing she was grasping something around her neck, but only took a mental note of it not motioning towards it or anything.  
  
"If.if what you say is true...then I know you?" she asked but before he could nod yes, she asked another "How did we know each other?" she asked, mostly meaning how well. Van felt his heart ache, remembering Millerna's words, be easy, take it slow, and not to rush and simply replied  
  
"we were friends."  
  
TBC..(to be continued) 


	11. chapter 11: not again

Hitomi.I know you can hear me. a familiar voice called out to the sleeping girl, stirring slightly, the moon beams gently falling onto her through the half opened window Hitomi... Wake up it urged now, and she slowly opened her eyes staring up at the ceiling, and as if mechanical sitting up straight and looking out the window into the darkened night  
  
"I hear you.." She whispered and slowly started to get out of bed.  
  
"I just don't get it, I mean, how could she forget?! Especially you van" Merle smiled as she hugged his arm lightly trying to comfort him, but he just sighed not saying anything.  
  
"It's a wonderful night the moon is full. why don't you go onto the roof and watch it for a while? It always cheered you up before..." Another shrug, Merle narrowed her eyes crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair upset and annoyed by his attitude. Grumbling a few curses under her breath before speaking her thoughts aloud once more.  
  
"You never want to do anything, it's always the same reason, you don't feel like it or you're to busy, you have her back and now your even more miserable! It's simple really, if I where you I'd just make her fall in love with me again. Although I'm not you, so don't twist that or I'll use your eyes as a scratching post" she said not to Van but to one of Allen's comrades who was listening while sharpening his blade.  
  
Van looked to Merle and raised a brow "What did you just say?" he asked not angry but wondering if he heard right.  
  
"I'd scratch his eyes out?" She muttered pointing to the roughian with her finger.  
  
"No, no. Before that about making Hitomi love me again" He had an idea wanting to hear it one more time from Merle so he could think straight.  
  
"Yeah I mean she did once right? How hard can it be to make her fall in love a second time?" She smirked at the man across from her, but gasped as Van smiled a genuine smile and wrapped his arms around his friend  
  
"Merle you're a genius!" He laughed and put her down then ran out of the room towards where Hitomi was staying, but stopped halfway down the hallways, wondering a moment.why she ever fell in love with him.  
  
Pondering how to make her fall in love again, how could he do that if he didn't understand how she did in the first place, he wasn't perfect, in need of anger management, and he had problems form the past to sort out, now letting out a sigh and shaking his head turning towards his own room, going to sleep on this thought, after all, he had her for a long while, and why wake her up, that wouldn't make her love him...would it? No, it would only make her cranky and she'd think him a pervert for coming into her room so late at night, wishing she could just remember, why did everything have to be so difficult in his life? But shrugged, at least she was here, safe from Celest's grasp, and he'd never let anyone hurt her again.  
  
Hitomi said nothing and made hardly a sound as her bare feet took slow easy steps down the main hallway towards the staircase, following the voice, following the song, it was comforting, to hear that voice sing out to her, to call her, reminding her of someone she hadn't seen in so long, someone she couldn't remember.  
  
Follow my love, follow me heart, together we shall be, only in dreams forgotten, With wings I'll carry you to my heart, back again, how could you forget?  
  
Our love I thought was eternal, but now it's been imprisoned, come back to my love Into the darkness you run, deaths grip ever lingering. And all I hear is your voice, calling out to me, why can't I answer?  
  
She paused seeming to slightly come out a trance, looking around and seeing herself nowhere near solid ground, having blacked out as soon as she entered the hallway where she thought she was headed, thinking she must have taken the stairs upwards, because she was now on the roof, stepping slowly towards the edge, near the bottom, nothing but sharp rocks and maybe a few spots of grass but she could hardly see it from this height, wondering what she was doing here, wondering what she was DOING period, still continuing to walk towards the edge, one line of the song now being repeated over and over as she tried desperately to control her own legs, to stop them from moving.  
  
Release me, set me free as you fall away from here..  
  
No...She was going to jump, but why? Why was she doing this, shaking her head lightly, but her body not stopping, could she speak aloud? She tried, yelling as loud as she could for help, but no words came, the darkened area light by a dim red glow, now three steps to the edge, two steps, only one step away, wondering why she was always falling, and where the angel that saved her before was, closing her eyes not wanting to watch. Feeling as the cold breeze swept past her, blowing her hair away from her face, her feet feeling like ice, and her outstretched foot, stepping on nothing but air.  
  
Release me, set me free as you fall away.away from here... 


	12. chapter 12: loss of a friend

Hitomi felt the familiar falling sensation as she fell off the edge, but again she felt a grasp around her. Catching her instantly, but she opened her eyes, not seeing an angel holding her in his arms, no this time only have a large black claw wrapped around her waist, not to tight but not loose either, feeling its firm grasp as they soared through the air, looking up, and seeing a dark form that blended with the sky, hardly able to see, only its outline, knowing what it was without having to see it, a dragon.  
  
As they passed over a forest, she felt something wrong, the dragon let out a cry, something around its neck glowing a faint red and faltered in its flight, its enormous wings folding tight to its body and plunging to the ground at top speed, clasping its large claws over her, and turning so that its back was facing the ground going to remove as much risk to its precious cargo(Hitomi) as it could, she fell back in the small space she was contained in, not able to see anything from within its claws, but feeling and hearing as the beast slammed into the ground and slid through the forest, smashing trees, cracking under its heavy weight.  
  
There was a long silence, Hitomi didn't move as she listened hearing the dragons heartbeat clear as day, they seemed to be slowing down, but it was stuffy between its claws, and hard to breath, now getting up and trying to pry her way out, the beats seeming to get the hint and released its grasp opening its claws and she smiled at the sudden rush of fresh air that hit her face softly, but looked to the creature she was on and quickly hopped off, backing away, but it turned its huge head towards her, breathing slowly, letting out a small cry as it closed its dark blue eyes, an aura surrounding it, growing brighter and brighter until Hitomi had to shield her eyes from the blinding light, then it faded and lying in the dragons spot was none other then Gallic, gasping for air, gashes all over his body from when he landed, and around his neck, was the same necklace Hitomi had, but something was happening to it, he looked at her and smiled softly, although pain in his eyes as he outstretched his hand to her. Then the red light that illuminated his form, went out, and the dark armour that covered his body, and caused an eerie darkness like the one in celest's castle, vaporized and was sucked into the crystal held in the necklace, causing the red crystal to turn from transparent to a dull black and then disappearing all together.  
  
"Gallic?...are you.." she pondered scared out of her mind as she stepped forwards but then backed away as he slowly turned around so that he wasn't laying on his back, all the wounds blood soaking his once white shirt to a deep crimson red, he staggered a bit as he finally got to his feet and turned to her taking in a breath, he hadn't gotten any better.  
  
"Hitomi...I had to...save you.once I heard celest plan...I couldn't" he stopped as he started to fall from dizziness, loosing a lot of blood, Hitomi ran forwards grasping him quickly in her arms to hold him up, not wanting him to be in anymore pain.  
  
Then he continued as he looked at her with those dark blue eyes of his "you set me free, you released me from her spell.she has it on everyone, even you..." He paused a moment before she could ask a question. "Love, don't you see? My love for you.made me come save you. Celest, fell in love with Van while you where at your home, Earth I think its called.but he turned her down, and so...she wants everyone's love, designing these crystal to capture that emotion, then she learned about you, and.." he gasped for breath as an immense pain swept through his body, falling to his knees grasping his chest above his heart "and...and she decided if she got you out of the picture, then Van would love her, that's why she kidnapped you, believe me its true.she tried to make you forget your love, but it didn't work, so she went overboard, trying again and again, until finally she did it, but she also made you forget not only your love Hitomi, but even yourself, and so she was pleased.But you where able to fight it, that's why...that's why.." he closed his eyes, a moment feeling tired, feeling as if he wanted to sleep but he had to get this out, he had to make her remember herself, remember Van, even though he loved her, he knew she loved someone else, wanting to do this before he died " She wanted to get rid of you permanently, and in front of Van, making you fall off that banister, then tonight moments ago, controlling you from that necklace to make you jump off the roof, do you hear it?....do you hear a song? That's you Hitomi...that's you trying to remember, I heard it as soon as I saw you the first time, my emotions where calling out to me, trying to be set free, but you, yours would be different, yourself, your whole personality is singing to you Hitomi, listen to it, finish it, let the words come, that's the only way, try to remember van...try to.." he fell silent a moment then rushed what he had to say  
  
"She's going to attack, with her army, she's like me, she can change, she's my.my."he simply smiled, placing a hand on her cheek seeing the worried expression, her tear filled eyes "I'm sorry we met like this..I love you.."and then he released his last breath, his head falling back and his body becoming heavy and limp.  
  
Hitomi shook her head all of this so sudden, holding him close, he was the only friend she had right now and he was gone, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks, then nodding lightly, as she slowly lowered him to the ground closing his eyes with her fingertips slowly, and leaning forwards kissing his forehead lightly.  
  
She didn't understand his words right now but she tried, trusting him, drawing in a shuddered breath as she slowly stood "Ill try Gallic...I'll try.." backing away as she turned seeing the path his dragon form had created, leading the way back to the castle, he said an army was coming, she had to warn Van, she had to warn him, she had to remember. 


	13. Chapter 13: to late

Remember.finish the song...remember.love. those words once meaningless to herself now started to cause pain in her mind and in her heart looking up at the castle as it came into sight, tears flowing down her cheeks at her friends death and his words not caring about who was bad and who was good, or the calling Celest had drawn to her, everything inside of her telling her not to go near Van to stay away, she glanced down towards the red light that now illuminated the way.  
  
She narrowed her eyes angrily reaching her hand up and grasping it tightly in her hand wincing from the pain, not stopping her run towards where Van was, a muffled voice was singing in the back of her mind but she couldn't hear it, her hand feeling as if a flame was in it, burning away but no marks where made, Remember the rest of the song...  
  
"I'm trying.." she cried out everything that happened starting to slip form her mind again, as it always did, now knowing it was because she was remembering to much. remembering.love, then she thought about remembering the words before, from the start and so, she listened to the soft voice singing, a voice she didn't recognize yet.  
  
~Follow my love, follow me heart, together we shall be, only in dreams forgotten, With wings I'll carry you to my heart, back again, how could you forget?  
  
Our love I thought was eternal, but now it's been imprisoned, come back to my love Into the darkness you run, deaths grip ever lingering. And all I hear is your voice, calling out to me, why can't I answer? Release me, set me free as you fall away from here~  
  
"Release me, set me free as you fall away.away from here...now what? What's the last verse?!" She cried aloud as she entered the gates to the kingdom, the walls where tall and seeming foreboding to enter.  
  
There where no guards...nothing to block the way of her to enter, looking up at the castle once more, to vans room...seeing the light suddenly turn on she blinked but didn't stop running.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Van sat up suddenly seeing a light form in his room blinking wondering how, he had turned out all the lights, and glanced around. It was eerie though, it wasn't a very bright light, compared to a torch, or a fireplace, it came from no source, illuminating the room in a light blue hue.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked as the door seemed to close, no, it hadn't even opened had it? He didn't know confused slightly then blinked as he heard a small laugh beside his bed, and turning quickly towards it saw..  
  
"Hitomi? what are you...I mean.not that I.Uhh...hi" he smiled sitting to face her, seeing her soft smile as she watched him. "I remember you now." she said in a soft hushed voice never getting louder then a whisper, mesmerized by her face, and her words he blinked then smiled softly.  
  
"You do?.." He asked for a moment not able to believe that suddenly she would remember, but she nodded reassuringly, reaching out her hand and placing it onto his cheek.  
  
Van winced slightly, her touch was cold like ice, but he didn't care, it was only an instant reaction, his smile coming back as he placed his hand over hers. But now as he stared into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel he wasn't in control of himself, or his thoughts, slowly leaning forwards and kissing her softly, so glad to have her back. He opened his eyes and didn't even notice, or his mind wouldn't allow him to see, her eyes where a shade of blue, no longer Hitomi's eye colour, but he saw her as Hitomi not complaining.  
  
"I've missed you.." She whispered softly as she sat there and let out a small laugh as she brushed away a few strands of her hair from her face. She seemed so frail, and innocent, and he couldn't help but admire her beauty.  
  
"I missed you too.." he spoke in a whisper to not knowing why, and then held her in a soft embrace, not noticing the door open.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"because..our love will always stay.forever in our memory" Hitomi let out a small laugh as she ran into the castle, careful not to wake anyone as she ran forwards and towards the staircase.  
  
This place no longer was as dark and barren, and unknown as it was before, a wave of remembrance flushing through her thoughts, looking down at the dragon pendent that now turned a solid black, and materialized away form sight with a faint cry, the song playing over and over in her mind, and now she recognized the voice, tears streaming down her cheeks as she realized, it was herself, she had forgotten herself, not only her love for van, something that could never be forgotten forever.  
  
"I remember you, I remember myself, I remember Fanelia I remember Gaea and the mystic moon" she stopped as merle watched her, blocking her path Hitomi grasped her shoulders in excitement and pulled her close in a hug  
  
"I remember you!" she cried out with joy as she let her go and ran towards Vans room, Merle didn't move blinking like mad as she watched Hitomi run off, then narrowed her eyes as a head poked out from the ground and she raised her clawed foot smashing it down onto mole-mans head  
  
"You.! Stupid-idiot! You're going to ruin the staircase!!!!!" she screamed  
  
"aiyeeeeee" he screamed as he fell back down the long tunnel.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi called out as she reached his door and opened it without haste but gasped seeing Van alright but he was now kissing none other then...Celest..  
  
"I.van? I don't understand." she shook her head stepping back through the door, no tears of joy came from her eyes but ones of pain  
  
"Hitomi...but.." Van gasped as he pushed Celest away seeing her for who she really was but it was to late, seeing Hitomi run from the room, he snapped his gaze to celest, who was smirking at him and slowly standing.  
  
"I told you I would have you Van, and now, she will never love you" she let out a soft laugh, her voice never raising above a whisper and stroked his cheek but he pulled away, and started after Hitomi Hoping to repair the damage he has done. 


	14. chapter 14: War

Hitomi ran as fast as she could down the halls, and then, having gone to wrong way, now climbed up a flight of spiralling stairs, not caring where they lead, only wanting to get away form here, away form him, wanting to go home, but not knowing how. Her pace never slowing down, not hearing Van as he called out to her to stop, trying to explain, but it didn't matter anymore.  
  
Why did this have to happen? Just when she remembered! Why, he didn't love her he was just like...like...well, in a weird way like Allen, but more of a player, now at the tops of the stairs, realizing she was in a tower, glancing around seeing there where only two ways out...the staircase, and the window, but she didn't feel like taking another fall.  
  
Now hearing Van come, backing away from the steps as she waited for him to appear, and after what seemed forever he did, turning her back to him as she watched the world below, the sun was starting to rise now, but ever so slightly, hardly able to be seen, the land seeming filled with dark shadows, things hidden, why couldn't this have been?!  
  
"Hitomi...I.." His words caused her to wince, but still she didn't move, just staring out at the world below, her bottom lip trembling but she said and did nothing, hearing him sigh and his soft footsteps coming towards her slowly, his breaths where heavy and deep, not realizing hers was as well, her heartbeat heard drumming loudly in her ears but that did not stop her from hearing every other sound close to her, waiting in silence.  
  
"I swear, I didn't want that! I mean, I didn't know that it was...I mean." He didn't know what he meant which only made his futile attempts cause her to get angry, narrowing her eyes but not glancing away from the horizon.  
  
"Please you have to believe me. I-"But he was cut off as she whirled around.  
  
Her gaze as cold as ice, watching him bitterly and with no pity or remorse. Thinking nothing good about him at the moment, not caring, but knowing deep down she would regret every single one, simply shrugging.  
  
"Oh please save it for someone who cares! You said you loved me, and even when I forgot you I didn't betray that love! Now look at you.I trusted you.I.." she held back the sobs that fought there way towards her, he reached out his hands to comfort her, but she drew back into the wall and motioned him to leave her be.  
  
"I swear I thought it was you.."  
  
Her mouth gaped open slightly from shock of hearing that and let out a laugh" Oh.oh I see, you thought it was ME!? Ha that's funny!, and is that supposed to comfort me Van Fennel! The next girl that comes around might look like me to, although I see no resemblance between Celest and myself! But then again it doesn't matter, cause it's what YOU saw!" her eyes now small narrowed slits as they gazed at him coldly  
  
He didn't know what to say.she had been angry at him before, remembering she had a good backhand and how it stung for a while, keeping a slight distance, ready for her to hit him anytime now, but nothing came and he sighed.  
  
"I can't explain this, but I swear, I saw you not celest, believe me Hitomi, I never would have done anything to hurt you.."  
  
"It's a little late for that now isn't it?... the damage is done...leave me alone" she whispered, inside screaming at herself, to go to him, to just let this all go, but her anger dominated for now turning back to look out the window she could see him, she couldn't cry in front of him drawing in a breath, now the sun was able to illuminate most of the grassland and forest treetops that surrounded this sanctuary called Fanelia.  
  
There was a long silence as no one spoke or moved; there breaths even seemed to be stopped, then Van began to speak once more but Hitomi silence his words instantly even before he even made a single sound.  
  
"Look I'm sorry-"again she silenced him raising her hand seeming to be watching something.  
  
"Hitomi won't you..." But this time he shut himself up as she watched the horizon, the daylight was shining down now, but a dark shadow was now creeping over the planes and through the gaps seen in the forest.  
  
Shining black armour that glittered faintly in the suns brightening rays, the faint sound of marching as the black dragon armies' soldiers grew nearer and nearer, like a wave, or the plague, sweeping through swiftly and without pause. You could faintly see there flags waver in the chilled breeze of the dawning, and above them, casting a large shadow as it swooped past was a dragon, large and elegant, striking fear into all those who laid there sight upon it, and the faint horns blasting the sound of war, the only warning.  
  
Van and Hitomi watched in silenced awe not knowing what to do or say, her anger diverted from him and now towards celest, knowing that the black and fearsome dragon was her, but not knowing how this could possibly be only knowing what Gallic had managed to tell her before her he slipped from this world, turning around and headed for the stairs, going to warn the people saying nothing to Van as she watched in terror. 


	15. chapter 15

Everything went by so suddenly, Van had disappeared somewhere in the castle, and Allen was gathering up the troops to prepare to defend Fanelia, while Hitomi watched from her bedroom window, she had been given orders to stay put and not move, she would be safer here, since he was guessing that the Leader of the black dragon army was after her.  
  
"Alright troops, remember defend! Don't let one single soldier of that plague over here! We have people to defend and our home remember that as you fight! Sections 1 through 3 will take the outer perimeter." Allen continued to the generals who controlled the units or sections as Allen was calling them, but Hitomi wasn't interested in this, seeing the black ocean of shimmering armour coming closer and closer, it would be a half hour before they came, and Allen decided the smart thing was not to do a full battle, but only defend and decrease the numbers slowly.  
  
"All this talk of war makes me sick" a small voice said with a soft sigh as merle hung upside-down in front of the opened window, and then leaped inside with a simple spin as she dropped from her hanging and watched Hitomi's annoyed expression.  
  
"What's gotten you all crabby?" merle asked raising a brow and twitching her tail lightly sitting in a peculiar position on the floor and tilted her head to the side pondering.  
  
"Oh leave me alone! I bet your even going to turn your back on me and say you love me and then go and kiss someone else!!!" Hitomi yelled aloud, a few soldiers turning there gaze to the window and then Allen simply caught here attention once more ignoring the outburst  
  
Merle blinks and then smirked" well.I don't know if id say I love you...or.if id kiss someone else" she started to laugh lightly and sighed as she stood walking up to Hitomi" you're not my type...species, or gender and what's with your hair?...and why are you wearing a dress again? Seeing as you have your memory back I was certain you would have changed!....I mean...look at you-." but she was cut off as a book was flung at her head ducking and turning as it flew out the window and laughed hearing a clang as it landed square on some soldiers head, then turned a serious glance to Hitomi.  
  
"Will you shut up you know what I mean!" Hitomi sobbed lightly sitting down on the edge of her bed and buried her face into her hands shaking lightly feeling as if her heart had been ripped out and shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Hey.I don't know what you thought you saw...but van would never ever hurt you, he's not making excuses what he says is the truth Hitomi, he swore it was you!" Merle sighed and sat down beside her placing a hand/paw on hr shoulder but winced as Hitomi shook it off quickly and moved away from her.  
  
"Fine be that way, stay miserable, all you do is force people away, even when they are trying to be nice!" Merle yelled aloud and hopped onto the window ledge" don't come cryin' to me when you realize the truth and get over your stubborn thoughts" and with that she hopped up and out the window grasping another widow ledge, and climbing onto the roof, Hitomi heard her footsteps as she ran across and then nothing more.  
  
There was still some panic in the land, people closed there doors, or armed themselves with any weapon in there grasp to protect there families, but how to protect them from a dragon...they didn't know... but they would die trying if they must, But Hitomi's mind was only on two things, remembering the first kiss she received from Van, smiling slightly as she leaned up against the windows side frame feeling the cool evenings breeze sweep past her, bringing the smell of the fields to her senses and held back the tears, this smell reminding her of Van, then another thought, hi kissing celest, she remembered everything that ever happened to her, remembered herself, remembered van, merle, Allen, Gaea, earth, everything...  
  
Flashback I won't forget you!!! I promise..." Smiling softly as she saw van reach out his hand to her and sighed as she smiled as well, watching as the light surrounded them, but only lifting her from the ground, the people, the spirits, all of them saying goodbye to her, but this wasn't good bye, she would see them again. End of flashback  
  
*maybe it was payback...after all I id forget.I forgot everything! Everything that I felt for him, putting him through torture, maybe he felt he had to pay me back for breaking the only promise I ever made to him, besides never letting him be alone again, but I didn't break that one, I was always there...* She thought to herself an closed her eyes looking up at the sky, the mystic moon/earth was visible even at this hour, wondering what was happening there now, wishing to be back there, anywhere but here, she couldn't stand it, Merle was wrong van was only making up excuses, he knew it wasn't her! He knew! He had to, turning and starting to walk towards the door of the room, but turning the handle, but it wouldn't open under her weight, turning it again and again only to let out a frustrated scream, locked in! Now she was a prisoner! Her love was concealed in herself, and she was concealed within this room, this castle this world! Wanting nothing more then to be set free, looking to the window, and running towards it, leaning forwards and staring down and placing a foot on the ledge.  
  
"I'm the goddess of wings aren't I? I don't need Van to save me! I can.I can...I cant live without him.." she gasped as she stepped back seeing the dragon sweep past the castle once more, no doubt who that was, celest, she knew by the cold penetrating eyes that caught her own as it flew past and a loud screech as she commanded her troops, seeing the tide of darkness halt suddenly at the boundaries of the kingdoms land, not taking a step over the invisible barrier that stood before them (so to speak) and waited orders, the dragon no out of sight, and Hitomi left alone in her room, the only comfort her own words.  
  
"Bring me home.I want to go home..." 


End file.
